Vampire Meet Kyuubi
by MokaBloodriver02
Summary: Be unknown to Moka Bloodriver, she has been banished to Nether Realm where terrible creatures live by some stranger.  A odd adventure awaiting her there she will meet certain cold heart youkai.  MokaxNaruto.  This is my first fan fiction, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Meet Kyuubi**

Summary: Be unknown to Moka Bloodriver, she has been banished to Nether Realm where terrible creatures live by some stranger. A odd adventure awaiting her there she will meet certain cold heart youkai. MokaxNaruto. This is my first fan fiction, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters that are in Naruto series and Vampire & Rosario series. I do own this plot itself though.

Author note: I want to make notices fact there's will be some difference about this story. For example, Moka take her mother last name rather than her own original one, I like name Bloodriver better. And Moka will not be transform between outer and inner, all inner Moka alone as there are no outer Moka exist at all.

**Bold** - big word(s)

_Italic_ - Thought

_**Bold Italic **_- Kyuubi speak in mind

*** - Scene Cut

**Prologue**

Far away, in the deep of countless dimensions; there's a Nether Realm where all terrible creatures that been banished by shinobi of their world. Thunder storm can be heard overhead in certain place part of Nether Realm. Rain have coming down soft at first and then eventually become pour after few minutes.

'_Raining again_,' lone creature that live in ruined Japanese style mansion glance at window. This creature look through his own reflection of broken window to watch the raining. How he loathe the raining for it is all remind him of his cruel fateful day, 70 years ago. The very day he were banished by his world, where all shinobi lived, the very day he was cursed by them. Creature growl in remembering that day.

***** Flash Back Begin*****

It was a bright morning, week after defeated Pain and his followers in Village of Hidden Leaf; Konoha. There are council meeting take place in Hokage building after announced 6th Hokage named Danzou days before. Danzou have gather all members of council, hope to discussing about important topic - namely Naruto. Eldest council member decide to begin, demanding "What is the meaning of this meeting, Danzou-sama?" All council members eyeing are all now on Danzou, waiting for his answer.

"Hm, I wish to discussing with you all about our Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto," Danzou calmly answered with one eye watching all members. "I think he need to be put under control, or else!" "He have saved Konoha from Pain! Why do he need to be put under control?" said one of members. "Indeed why, he was out of control during battle, nearly released all nine tails chakra of foul beast Kyuubi's power! He could have easily used it against us!" 6th Hokage spoken with harsh tones.

There were a muttering in whisper among council members, some uncertain, and some another are disagreeing. Female elder member stood, spoken "Indeed, he need to be taken care of!"

Another elder stood, calmly said "He could have release Kyuubi for all we know, he have an capable of do so!"

Female elder spoken again, "He always have been trouble, and now it has gotten worse! He is beyond our control!" "Hm, indeed… He is beyond our control, doubtful he will obey if we order him to stay put" said Danzou. "Perhaps we should banish him instead! Banish him to Nether Realm!" Gasps are heard among council members, one replied "Isn't that one of the forbidden jutsu that only banish the demons there! Naruto is human!" Another lightly shouted "Naruto is not a human, he is an Jinchuuriki! He is a beast! A monster!"

Danzou smirk, "Yes, it is forbidden jutsu. But it is necessary for Konoha's safety! Our village safety must come first!" Elder member asking "To use that forbidden jutsu, we need sacrifice one life in order to banish him!" Danzou thinking for momently, then answer "I just know the recommendation but of course, I will need his permission first" He paused, then resume speak "Should he accept, his sacrifice will not be in vain! For our village's sake!"

All council members muttering once again, whisper to each other to see whether or not to go against this. After the few minutes of muttering quieted down, 80% members stood and spoken to support Danzou's idea. Remain 20% remain seated and did not speak for they are against this idea. This pleased Danzou greatly for his plan has begin in motion with Naruto shall be out of the picture, permanently.

****Shortly after meeting, at secret location of Root Anbu****

Danzou entered a dark room, quietly speak "Anbu Mousetail, I have an order for you!" Few seconds later, a shinobi in black outfit with mask of mouse appear in poof of smokescreen. "Danzou-sama, I am ready to serve you immediately!" readily answered Mousetail.

Danzou smirk with pleasure of his loyality, speak with false gentle "Good to know you are loyal to me and ready to serve me at any time! Even if it mean death!" Shinobi in black show no hesitation or flinch, said "I shall die for you any day, anywhere! Danzou-sama!"

Danzou nods, then told him of his plan to banish Naruto. He paused for moment, then smirking "Oh and one more thing, should Naruto resisting and show sign of his foul beast chakra releasing. Use this forbidden curse of merging! It should drive him into shock enough to stall the time for you to performing the banish jutsu." '_This curse is most beautiful, for it will make Naruto suffer for all eternity_' Hokage thought silently to himself. "You are dismissed! I wish you a good rest for eternity!"

Mouse Anbu obey readily without hesitated, he vanished in smokescreen with same fashion as he have entered.

****It was shortly after lunch hour at hospital****

"Naruto-kun! Sorry for being late, I have brought your lunch!" not too loud shout can be heard in certain hospital recovery room. It was none other than pink hair in blossom teenager girl, Sakura who are in a good mood.

"Really! Is it ramen?" said excited hopeful blonde boy, none other than infamous shinobi Naruto.

Sakura laughing "No, it's another health foods good for your recovering." Naruto pouting, "Aww but I want ramen! I have not ate one in weeks!" "Eat!" a warning tones Sakura usually give before use a infamous strength of 5th Hokage Tsunade. Naruto retreated and obey her, for he know too well how scary her nasty temper can be and fearsome fist can shattering whole mountain.

For the ages since he were young, he has dreaming to date Sakura who are beautiful in his eyes, ignore her nasty temper and all her harsh words call. He is not going to give up, because he does not go back on his shinobi's words. '_Alright, I am going to try give it a another shot!_' Naruto thought to himself. "Hey Sakura!" "Hm, what is it, Naruto-kun?" answered Sakura as she is peeling apple for him. "Um, will you going -" Naruto's question got cut off by surprised smokescreen appear out of nowhere filled room to blind both young shinobi temporary. Both young shin obi gasped and coughed.

Naruto see no alter to quick clear smokescreen other than going outdoor, he reached and grab Sakura's hand. Yelped, weapon nearly missed his face by inch, hurried pull her into protective embrace and jumped out of opened window to outdoor. They jumped from two stories and land-rolling across the soft grass field. Naruto quick take a glance above where his room were, saw a shadow figure have exited.

Naruto quickly stood and defensive stance ready to protect himself and Sakura against this unknown foe. However to his surprised soon as this shadow figure landed front of them and revealed who it was. None other than masked shinobi in black that serve Danzou of Root Anbu, Mousetail. "What is go on here? Why are you attacking us?" demanding for answer, Naruto shouting at Anbu front of him.

Sakura too was surprised at this encounter, thinking '_This can't be! It is as Tsunade feared Root Anbu would take action against Naruto when they have chance! Like when Tsunade are in coma, Danzou become Hokage! This is bad!_' "Naruto! I think he is after you!" Sakura worried. "What? Why?" how Naruto wishing he wasn't in hospital gown with no battle gears, knowing he will be in one tough battle. Forming a defensive stance once again, he glaring at masked shinobi at front of him. Before he could do anything, masked shinobi instant cast a jutsu to create a barrier prevent outsider to support and prevent inside from escaping unless user discard it or die. Trapping only Naruto and Mousetail himself, battlefield have become disadvantage to Naruto in his current situation.

Taken notice of this, Sakura tried barge in only to fail every tries. She shouting "Let me in! I will be one to fight you!" as she banging her powerful fist against barrier.

Masked shinobi remain silent for he cannot afford to risk reveal what he is about to intend do against this blonde young shinobi. He begun to attacking, need to weaken his foe or at least stun him enough to give time to cast forbidden jutsu.

Blonde shinobi will not give in so easily, without weapons, all he can do is make a clones jutsu. He doubtful it will be enough to defeat masked shinobi, maybe his infamous Rasengan might will do. He made a hand sign to cast jutsu that created two of his clones. Mousetail are already aware of this might will accord, quickly move in to combat range, destroyed his clones in instant before Naruto could be aware of anything. Sakura have seen this happen, panicking because she knew even though she did not want to doubt Naruto, for he might lose this battle. Try break the barrier harder than before, she desperate trying to help Naruto.

Sky begun to darken, rain begin to falling lightly, eventually become heavier following minutes passed of the rest scenes.

Caught off guard, Naruto take noticed of this. Rage begun to building with him, he is very displeased fact he attacked him for no reasons which he are not know of. Small tap, only a small tap of chakra of kyuubi releasing. Mousetail foresaw this, begun to make a hand signs very quick, not even any eyes could follow the speed he made. He have casted a forbidden curse of merging. The curse of merging are jutsu that only work against those with two type or more of chakra user, especially Jinchuuriki like Naruto. It allow both chakra become one; however not only chakra, but also appearance.

"_**NO! This cannot be happening! This must not be happening!**_" rage roar from Kyuubi within Naruto's seal prison. How hideous rage are ravaging within Naruto's mind, Kyuubi knew what this curse mean. It mean Kyuubi will become Naruto, as Naruto become Kyuubi, as one being permanently. It was too late to stop it! Naruto can feel so much sharp pain shot up in his body all at once, body begun to changing the form from appearance of human to hideous beast. His legs start to bending backward into beast alike legs, foots become paws. Naruto screaming in so much pain, hands become claws, his height have become foot taller than before as he bend forward slight. Fangs spout from his teeth, face transformed into fox-kyuubi, and his ears grew into long fox ears. Crimson/orange fox tail alike have grew out behind Naruto, it was long and sharp furs. Fearful to watch this any further, tries harder as she hope to stop all this. Gather all chakra to focus point of her fist, banging against the barrier only to failing as before. Sakura screaming call for his name, "NARUTO!" Mousetail knew it soon will be completed transformation, quickly make long hand signs and chanting. By the time he finish cast jutsu, Naruto too was completed transformation but not make any move because he was in too much shock, confusion, and all that. Naruto/Kyuubi could see strange ghostly monster have reaching for him, then look at Sakura for one last time, whisper "Sakura…" before world went black.

*****Flash Back End*****

Yes, it was last thing he remembered before arrived to this world called Nether Realm. Not long after arrival to this world, all his hatred, rage have drowned all his happiness, all his hopes. When that happened, he abandoned his name known as Naruto and current using name of tailed beast - Kyuubi.

He discovered not too long ago that he could not aging, thank to power of Kyuubi which he become part with curse. He ruling over this not too small territory for his own peaceful, quiet, and lonely life. From time to time, creatures that live in this realm would come and challenge him for territory, unfortunate for them never leave in one piece let alone victory.

"Humph!" '_I suppose I could take a strolling in raining to refresh_' thought bitterly to himself as he put on his hooded cloak to protect against wet soak. He step out of his so called home ruined Japanese mansion, walking beneath the pour raining.

To be continuing…

Author's note: Forgive me with my writing skill, English is not my great strength for it is my second language. Please no flames relate to English grammars, otherwise please feel freely to Read and Review! I hope you like this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Meet Kyuubi**

Summary: Be unknown to Moka Bloodriver, she has been banished to Nether Realm where terrible creatures live by some stranger. A odd adventure awaiting her there she will meet certain cold heart youkai. MokaxNaruto. This is my first fan fiction, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters that are in Naruto series and Vampire & Rosario series. I do own this plot itself though.

Author note: I want to make notices fact there's will be some difference about this story. For example, Moka take her mother last name rather than her own original one, I like name Bloodriver better. And Moka will not be transform between outer and inner, all inner Moka alone as there are no outer Moka exist at all.

Oh, and I almost forget to mention, there are chance possibility of ooc [out of characters] in this story. My memory aren't all that great, but I am try to make all thing seem to be closest to original senses as I can.

In previous chapter, Naruto was age 16 when he had been cursed, banished. Plus the ageless years, he is now age 86. Moka is age 16 too, in this story.

Dear Good Readers

Thank you for all your friendly reviews, I shall try my best to make fantastic story for you all to read. I will try my best to make it long chapter as I can.

Dear FlamersLeave me alone about my damn English grammars. Excuse me for make story seem to be rushed, don't expect me to be professional writer. I am not expert, I just write what come in my mind. I have a rights to write what I wish to write. This is my free speech!

**Bold** - big word(s)

_Italic_ - Thought

_**Bold Italic **_- Nether Realm Language

*** - Scene Cut

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In our dimension, world filled with human roaming about is called Earth. Somewhere in Japan, there is hidden place that only exist for youkai - Youkai High School. A yellow school bus just exited the dimension tunnel connect between human world and youkai world. Lone student sit by one window inside bus, looking at outside, thought '_So, is it here?_'

"Ku ku ku! Welcome to Youkai High School" cackling a horror voice coming from front, it was a Bus Driver with fearsome look. He look back at this lone student, cackling once again, "Hope you will have a good day"

Lone student stood up, walking to exit bus. She turn around after step off bus, look at bus driver, bow polite "Thank you." Bus Driver cackled, closed the door and bus departed.

Blood red slit eyes glance over the distance, there's a school building up ahead , thinking '_I wonder, will I like it here?_' Wind blowing her beautiful silver/white hair in air, what a nice breezing. Smiling reveal a fangs. '_Yes, I hope so. This will be refresh way to start new life_' thought to herself, she is known as Moka Bloodriver. She is beautiful and fearsome vampire.

Moka walking along the path on the way to school, she is in no hurry because she want to take her time to enjoying the scenes of the dark forest on the way. Strolling through the graveyard, what a perfect place to relax for all youkai. Looked at the watch, there is plenty time until ceremony begin for freshmen. Sitting down on top one of gravestone, sigh in relaxing as she look up at the orange/blood sky.

After few moment of relax, sound of twig snapped nearby startled Moka out of trance. Moka looked around with cautious frown, she does not trust anyone, let alone the shadow. She spotted shadow figure is coming out of the dark forest into the graveyard. "Yes, must be only you can!" she heard the shadow figured spoken with wearily voice. Moka figured it must be female by voice, maybe around early twenties if not mistaken by her appearance. However, her face are shadowed by hood cloak to keep her face hidden, there is no way for Moka to be able see her face clear.

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Moka response with caution. She glared at shadow figure, thought to herself '_I can't even sense her presence at all, is she really a powerful youkai?_'

"I hope you will understand someday, but I must do this" said the shadow figure as she threw a object straight at her at high speed and missed her on purpose. Object landed on the hallow tree directly behind Moka.

'_Is she missed on purpose?… Wait, I can't move?_' confused Moka thought to herself as she has been paralyzed. '_What did she do?_' vampire glaring at shadow figure.

Knew what she is confusing about, shadow figure answer, "I have trapped your shadow with my enchanted dagger, you would be best not try to struggle for your own good sake." Begin to make a hand signs in great speed and quite long one as she muttering in funny words. During the hand signs progress, there is a magic circle of some sort unknown language mark around paralyzed Moka.'_What is she trying to do to me?_' Moka thought with rage and still unable to set herself free from shadow-trapped paralyze. She could see giant ghost alike hand drawing out of magic circle and toward her. '_Damn it, what is going happen to me?_' eyes widen with foreign feeling of fear.

Before ghost alike hand take vampire, she glare at shadow figure for one last time, heard her said with sad smiles "I am sorry, it is necessary." Moka's world went black soon as ghost alike hand pull her under through the magic circle.

*****Nether Realm, terror forest not too far from Kyuubi's territory*****

Storm is still raging over the terror forest above, thunder rumbled, and raining are quite pour. Sudden, small split have opened the part of storm with bright blue light have ray beamed through it. Unconscious Moka is falling through from there.

Moka's falling seem feel like long time, crashed upon the ground below. Pain have woken her up, quick sit up and groaned as she wish she didn't. Holding her head, it was throbbing with ache of pain from crashed. Checking her head, sigh with relief there are nothing serious injury except small bump on head. She standing up, realized she is dirtied by heavy mud where she was landed. "Oh great, now my school uniform's all ruined!" vampire said to no one in particular.

Hole in the storm closed up quick as it has opened, raining from that spot resumed. Pain shock shot up all over her body, she groaned in realized the fact she is stand under heavy raining. Water is her weakness, it give nothing but agony pain. '_I need to find shelter and fast!_' painful thought to herself as she begun to running in seek for shelter.

****Meanwhile in Kyuubi's Territory****

Familiar sense has made Kyuubi shivered with goosebumps, he recognized those presence of magic. It was chakra, how long when it was last time he sense other presence with chakra users from his own world. He glance at general direction where he sensed the chakra presence. Kyuubi's eyes are quite keen, can see anything several time more far than human eyes could, he saw a familiar scene. '_Someone used same forbidden jutsu of banishment as it did to me… I must investigating!_' he thought silently to himself.

Kyuubi begun to running toward where light was, running pace is quick, but not at his fastest. His mind is wrestling, uncertain what could be banished to this world with questions of what if. '_What if it was innocent, like myself? What if it was evil being? What should I do? If it was evil, I will destroy…_' frown to himself, of course he would destroy evil being. He will not let his peaceful and quiet life to be disturb so easily. Again he questioning to himself '_What if it was innocent?… What should I do?_' Kyuubi is at loss what to do about innocent. He have forgotten the kindness, already had become a merciless beast long time ago.

His mind continue wrestling as he running toward his destination. It will take him 10 minutes to arrive his destination, raining look like it will not be stopping anytime soon.

****Back to Moka****

Raining continue battering on her like thousand needles against her body, she did not slow down. She is desperate to find shelter, continue running as she shivering. Moka keep looking without stopping, finally she spotted a big hallow tree. Rush enter into the hallow tree, relieved there's no hole above for it is dry inside. Whimper with pain, she knew she need to quick dry herself otherwise she may will suffering of her weakness to danger level.

Moka searching around inside hallow tree, see there's many dried twigs and few rocks. An idea came to her mind, quick she gather twigs together and using rocks to make a fire. Took her few tries, finally got fire started to her relieves. Her uniform is soaked wet, realized this she need to striped in order to keep herself dry. Attempting to take off her top, she could heard twig snapped. Quickly glance over to campfire, realized it wasn't coming from there. She wonder where sound came from, take a look at outside. Moka give a small gasp realized she wasn't alone, cursed silently at herself for not sensed their presences.

Outside of hallow tree, there's at least about dozen odd shaped shadow wolves surround. About 8 between 9 foots tall, hideous hunchback with heads stay low. They growling, revealed shark-like teeth along with double saber fangs at front and back. Their furs are quite shadow like darkness, they can easily blending with shadow if it wasn't for lightning brighten to reveal their appearance only for instant. Red eyes stare at Moka hungrily, licking their lips.

Front wolf and largest of all, look like possible alpha leader begun to spoken a unknown language which Moka could not understand. "_**You have trespassed our territory! You must pay your price!**_" Another wolf at right beside leader, panting and laughing "_**Maybe you could pay us with your body!**_" Wolf3 at left side barked with snarl at wolf2. A wolf2 frown at left wolf, said "_**I mean as meat to feed this pack! You really have a dirty mind!**_"

"_**Silence!**_" leader of pack snarled at those two wolves, then look at Moka. He snort, "_**Perhaps, this thing will have to feed us!**_" All wolves are now at hunting stance, ready to pounce any given moment of order.

Moka could not understand what they were say at all, but judge of their action. She doubt they are here to welcome her, suspected she might have trespassed their territory or maybe even become their dinner. Only if she know how right she is, stood back against dead end wall inside hallow tree. She thought '_This is bad, I can't fight them like this! Only if it wasn't raining, this would be piece of cake!_' got into defensive stance.

Pack of wolves lunged at her, Moka ducked as they crashed broken hallow tree inside to outside. Hallow tree collapsed on top of Moka, campfire burned out. Rain falling on Moka once again, it feel like thousand knives have stabbed throughout her body, she yell out in a pain. She does not want to die here and now, quickly take all what remain of hallow tree off her. Stood up with heavy breathes, glaring at wolves with her rage blood red eyes.

Be unknown to wolves and Moka, Kyuubi has arrived to the scene. He choose to remain hidden to observing the situation and see who this mystery woman truly are. '_I can sense a faint chakra from jutsu of banishment still linger on her_' thought to himself as he observe. '_Is she an enemy? I suppose I will find out soon enough_.' Sitting on tall tree branch nearby to watching.

"_**Be good prey, stay still and let us eat you!**_" wolf4 snarled as it jump on Moka. Instinct reacted in defend, she kicked a jump wolf in head pretty hard enough to send it fly above the forest. "Know your place!" she shout her favourite line. Other wolves are not pleased with prey to harm one of their pack, all growling with rages.

'_She got pretty good legs, I will have to admit,_' Kyuubi amusing as he watch wolf flying overhead him.

Dozen wolves lunged at her few a time, Moka could not fight at her full strength all because of raining. Desperate to live, she tries so hard to ignore all pains that been burn throughout her body. Unable to focus, she could not block or dodge few attacks. Refuse to give up, she continue fighting back.

'_She seem to be suffering from something else, doubtful it is from injuries wolves gave to her_,' Kyuubi observing Moka more as he could see a odd faint electric-like static shock display on her body. '_She desire to live, there is hint of fear in her eyes_' Kyuubi thought careful, decided he will step in to stop the fight.

Vision become blurry, tries so hard to focus to live. Moka continue fighting in her weak states, she could see something is jumping in from sky. '_Why? Why must this happen to me, in this strange land? Am I going to die?_' thought bitterly to herself as she slump to her knees unable to continue.

Kyuubi landed in front of Moka, look down at her see a suffering and hopeless in her eyes. Knowledge this, he knew he will have to save her for certain. He turn around to roar at wolves surround around him and Moka. "_**This is my prey! You will not touch her! Should you disobey, you will suffer worse fate than death!**_"

Wolves realized who is stand front of them, panicking. "_**RETREAT! RETREAT!**_" Alpha leader barked order pack to retreat. In blink, they all are gone, disappeared into forest with tails between their legs.

After see this, Moka could not understand what happened here. '_Did he came to save me? Or did he came to finish what they started?_' thought to herself as she look up at this mystery figured who seem to be saved her life. Remembered the pain from weakness against water, it has become worsted with deep agony. Moka collapsed, last thing she saw was beast face of Kyuubi before her world went black for a second time today.

Kyuubi take a notices of her collapsed, quick drop his knee to take closer look. Examining her, thought to himself, '_Her injuries are nothing serious, but why? Why is someone strong like her to collapsed so easily?_' Touching her forehead, realized it is burning hot with fever. Quickly take off his cloak to wrapping around Moka to try keep her warm and dry as he could. Lifting her up careful with manner of bride style, hold her gentle close to his chest. Kyuubi knew he must hurry bring her to his home, take her out of those wet clothes before she catch cold.

Racing against the time, he hurries carry Moka to his home in his territory. Running in full speed no eyes could even follow. He wonder to himself why he want to save this mystery woman so badly? Perhaps he will know soon enough.

Moments later, Kyuubi finally arrived to his home, rushing enter all way to his bedroom. Placing Moka on his bed gentle, try to thinking what he need to do first. Didn't take long to decide, he hurry take his cloak and her clothes off. Once he completed stripe her to bare, he hurried to fetch a dry towel from bathroom closet. He return with soft and dry towel, gentle drying her bare skins from wet.

Kyuubi examining her as he drying her with towel, thought to himself, '_She is quite beauty._"Remembering his young days as Naruto, normally being in this situation would give him a nose bleeding. Flick of amusing quick fade as it appear, noticed faint electric-like static around her have stopped. Confusing at this, unsure what could have caused this.

He could noticed she slowly stopping suffer, curious growing in Kyuubi's mind. Soon as she is dry enough, he begin to licking her wounds cleaning to prevent infections with salvia. There are nasty bites mark on her left shoulder and another on her lower left arm. Couples of claws mark left on her both leg thighs. Worse one was long fang slash mark on her right side below breast. Nothing seem to be broken, or any serious injuries to his relief.

Once he is done clean her wounds, begin to wrap her wounds with linen bandages. He reached and move covering her with nice and thick warm blanket to keep her warm. Kyuubi stood up and went to messy kitchen to get cold water and cloth. Returning to Moka, he place a cold wet cloth on her, but quick to remove it. Moka flinched in short pain when he placed wet cloth on her forehead even if it was only seconds. Cursed at himself, he realized water is her weakness. '_I should've knowing, this would had explained why she had trouble time fight to defend herself earlier,_' growling at himself, try to figure out how to bring down her fever without using water.

Heard a whimper coming from Moka, he observing her and realizing she is having an nightmare in her deep slumber. Kyuubi frown as he begun to pacing around the room, try figure out what kind of cold thing that could bring down her fever. After few minutes, he gave up and decided will have to get some herbs hoping it will be enough to help this mystery woman. Take a last look at Moka before he leave his home to hunt down the herbs.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Who was that shadow figure that banished Moka? Will Kyuubi be able save Moka? Stay in tuned for next chapter.

Author's note: Forgive me with my writing skill, English is not my great strength for it is my second language. Please no flames relate to English grammars, otherwise please feel freely to Read and Review! I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Meet Kyuubi**

Summary: Be unknown to Moka Bloodriver, she has been banished to Nether Realm where terrible creatures live by some stranger. A odd adventure awaiting her there she will meet certain cold heart youkai. MokaxNaruto. This is my first fan fiction, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters that are in Naruto series and Vampire & Rosario series. I do own this plot itself though.

Author note: I want to make notices fact there's will be some difference about this story. For example, Moka take her mother last name rather than her own original one, I like name Bloodriver better. And Moka will not be transform between outer and inner, all inner Moka alone as there are no outer Moka exist at all. There are chance possibility of ooc [out of characters] in this story.

I forget to add something in previous chapter, Moka does have rosario collar on, Kyuubi did not remove it when he striped her.

Reminder: Kyuubi [Naruto] is age 86 of ageless years, Moka is age 16 in this story.

**Bold** - big word(s)

_Italic_ - Thought

_**Bold Italic **_- Nether Realm Language

*** - Scene Cut

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kyuubi didn't take very long to gather wild herbs, returned to his home after gathered all herbs he needed. Hurried into kitchen, gather all materials he need to mild herbs. He did not hesitated to start mild herbs into medicine, careful to make no mistakes. Mental praying it will be able help this strange woman with high fevers. After few minutes, he completed make a medicines. Testing taste to make sure it's correct, find it being acceptable.

He walking to check on Moka who is current laying in his bed with thick blanket cover. Hand touch her forehead, noted that her fever haven't changes level yet. Relieved that he were able stop it from go any further up. Careful to give her a medicine, putting it into her mouth. Rubbing her throat try make her swallowing without choke, and it was successes.

Kyuubi watching over this mystery woman for few minutes, wondering if herbs will help bring down her fevers without anything cold on her forehead. He certain hope so, he want to know more about her with curious questions. Like where is she coming from? Who is she really? Why were she banished? What is she? Why do water do her harms? So much questions can only be answered by this mystery woman.

Realize pouting over it will not help him any, he might as well do something keep himself busy until Moka wakes. He take a glance at odd wet clothes which he had striped off Moka earlier. Picking it up and hold it up to examine with curiosity, '_I never seen this type of outfit before_.' Sniffing to inhale the scent, indeed it do smell like her. Moka's scent are somewhat quite erotic, wondering why it smell so wonderful and intoxicates in some way. Questions increase, still no answers didn't help him any. Grumbling to himself unpleased not to get any answers he wanted to know. '_I might as well washing them, after all she will need to wear them once she wake up,_' went over to another room where he usual wash clothes.

It only take him about hour to washing and repair the damages to Moka's uniform, pleased it is now look good as new. Hanging wet uniform on indoor rope for it to dry, he know it might will take a while to drying. Kyuubi looking at outside window, take a noted rain has finally stopped.

At least one good thing about Kyuubi, his personality as Naruto are not all lost. He is still being gentleman toward women, especially the beautiful ones. Although he's no longer silly, goofy, and reckless like he once was as youngster. Returning to his bedroom to check on Moka once again.

Kyuubi touch Moka's forehead, smiles with pleases that her fever has finally going down. '_At this rate, she should be waking up in morning with good rest tonight_,' thought to himself. Stomach growled made him chuckle soft, he has forgotten to eat lunch due to earlier event. Knowing Moka will not be wake anytime soon, he might as well take it easy until next medicine to give to Moka in few hours.

Went in kitchen to search for something to eat, checking cupboards and fridge. Cursing at himself, '_look like I need do some shopping tomorrow to get more, for myself and my guest_.' He paused, '_Guest? No, she is my prisoner!_' Shaking his head, '_What if she is not an enemy? Will she still be my prisoner?_' Found something from pantry and taking it out to start preparing his supper. After another a few minutes of silence, muttering to himself, "It don't matter, she is in my territory. Therefore she is my prisoner!" He finalized his decision to make Moka his prisoner. '_But… Even as my prisoner, I will still treat her like honourable guest if she is not an enemy_' satisfied thought to himself as he finished make his supper.

Bringing his supper with him to his bedroom to watching over Moka while he is eating. Putting down his supper to floor next to seat cushion as he try to start a fire. A fireplace are in middle of room where pit hole that are made for cooking fire just like tradition Japanese huts. Fire finally lit up with old fashion way to start use flick rocks sparked at fire woods. Satisfied with this, he begin to eating his supper and take a glance at Moka every once a while with wonders.

(Author's note: Sorry, there's nothing happen from this point, so I skipped to the next day)

****Night came to pass, morning dawn coming up****

Sun shine so bright ray through the window hit Kyuubi's face. Groaning in discomfort from not wanting to wake up, open eyes then closed them tight to block the brightness blind. Rubbing his own eyes, open them again to adjust his eyes to get use to morning brightness. Outside window, sky seem to be clear orange and yellow, it show a sign most likely it will be nice weather today.

(Author's note: Nether Realm don't have same color sky as Naruto's world or Moka's)

Kyuubi stand up from a uncomfortable sleep position as he was slept sit up back against wall, stretching and yawn loudly. Glance at lump on his bed, turn out it was mystery woman whom he rescued yesterday still sleeping. He walking over to check on Moka, touching her forehead, sighing with relieves to know her fever is finally broken. After gave 3 dose of medicines last night actually did a miracle without use anything cold on her forehead. Figured she might will not be waking for little longer, decided it is time to changes her bandages and redo salvia on her wounds to heal.

He licked and replace bandages on three of her four wounds, and attempting to do her last wound on her left thigh. Removed the dirtied bandages, begun to licking unawares of what will happen in next few seconds. Moka begun to stirring, in her sleeping she certain feel something strange and yet so feeling good. Kyuubi realized there's movement, frozen in spot as his tongue stick out on her left thigh. Moka waking up ignoring the brightness, adjust her vision only to see a odd humanoid beast is licking on left thigh near her maiden spot. And more, she is naked with nothing cover her privacy!

Kyuubi being still, sweating all over his body knowing this is most awkward moment. Only thing on his mind, he is in deep trouble with captain T as he mental cursing at himself. Moka stare at this beast, it only take less than minute to get a wrong idea. She blushes with rages and embarrassment as she shrieked. With only blink, Kyuubi was already crashed into other room with hole in wall shape like him while Moka stood on bed with furious finished kick position. "KNOW YOUR PLACE, PERVERT!"

Kyuubi lay on the wall upside down, thought to himself '_Yup, she got pretty good legs_.' He got up, then rubbing his head where it was kicked point as he muttering quiet to himself, "oww, I think she might have cracked my skull."

Moka grabbed a blanket that were on bed to cover her body, while blood red eyes glare at hole in wall. Kyuubi came back in bedroom through the hole he made. Moka growling "Don't come anywhere near me, pervert!"

Hands up in defensive as Kyuubi replying, "Hey, I apology for give you a wrong idea. Truth is I was licking your wounds to heal with my salvia." Moka eyeing at him suspicious, then spoken with harsh tones, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Kyuubi walking toward her, but Moka gave him a death glare. "I need to put on new bandages on your wound," said Kyuubi with sigh, but realized she did not stop her glare. "I am Kyuubi, you are in Nether Realm. Judge by my knowledge, you were banished to this from your own world," he answered.

"Banished? Why? All I did was on my way to new school, next thing I know I was here," Moka spoken with confusion. Kyuubi nods understood her feeling, asking her polite, "I see, will you please let me place bandages on your wounds?"

Moka studies him, look at his eyes, he have one blue slit eye at left and another red slit eye at right. Noticed he show no lying in those eyes, still uncertain, but sat down and reveal her exposed wound on her left thigh. "Thank you," Kyuubi said as he walk over to her and start to wrap a bandages to cover her exposed wound. "There, all done," he went to sit down on cushion next to burned out cooking fire pit.

Moka remain on bed, keep her body covered with blanket, asked "Where is this… Nether Realm?" Kyuubi look at her, she could see an hint of sorrow deep in his eyes as he spoken, "Nether Realm is dimension where all many terrible creatures, some may call them demons, monsters and evil being… All banished from multiplies dimension to this world." He paused for moment as he look at her confused expression, sigh as he ask her, "May I ask for your name, young lady? And could you tell me how it all begun at point of your banishment?"Moka remain quiet for moment to thinking all it out, answering his question, "I am Moka Bloodriver, all I could remember was ride on a bus on way to school where I am suppose be attending." Paused for few seconds try to recall more, "I got off bus, I was strolling through the graveyard along on the way to school… I took a few minutes of break, that's when this strange woman in hooded cloak appeared." '_Bus? I wonder she mean a some sort of horse carriage? Then again I don't know what sort of world she came from, it seem like she is not from my world_,' Kyuubi silently thought to himself as he listen to Moka's story. "A woman in hooded cloak? You could not identity her?" he asked Moka. "No, could not see her face too clear. She muttered some odd things I could not understand what she was talk about. She look like early twenties, she even used a odd shape dagger to trapped my shadow as she was cast weird spell on me. Next thing I know, everything went black and woke up here in this world."

"Odd shape dagger? Could you please describe what it look like?" Kyuubi asked Moka, she answer him with bit of gesture and explains. Kyuubi frown as he thinking to himself, '_This can't be… Dagger was coming from my world_.' "Hm? What did this person muttered about?" he asked her again, Moka repeated from what she could remember from back then. Kyuubi frown, "I am not sure what she is talk about either… It seem like there must be reason why you were banished without you know the reason." Cursed at himself for not able give her answers she need to know.

"Look like you will be stuck here with me, as my prisoner because you are in my territory," Kyuubi said as he crossed his arms. "What? Are you serious?" Moka is at loss with how to feel about this, of course not good thing. "But I have to get back to my world!"

Hand up to halt her talk, Kyuubi look at her with emotionless stare, "There's no escape from this Nether Realm. Yes, you are my prisoner, however you may make yourself at home here. Don't think about escape out of my territory!" His voice was so cold and emotionless. Moka feel so uncertain, but said nothing to this as she look down at the floor sadden.

Kyuubi noticed this, sigh as he scratch behind his head, said "Don't worry, I am not going do you any harm unless you disobey me." Moka look up at him. She studies him once again, take a mental notes that he is topless, wear a somewhat ragged orange and black jumpsuit pant. '_He got a quite good body build_,' Moka thought to herself with interests. '_Wait, why am I admire his body build? What am I thinking? I do not need any guy! I am fine being alone!_' her mind is battling itself make her face switch the expression from secret admire to frown, then to furious. Kyuubi watching her face with interesting, wonder what she is thinking about.

Moka start to shifting with uncomfortable, blushes a little as she ask Kyuubi, "Um, can I have my clothes back please?" "Oh! Right, I forget about that! My apology, I will get them for you right away." Kyuubi said as he stand up and went to another room where he hanged her uniform dry.

Moka sigh, then noticed throat is burning with thirsty, cursing at herself. '_Damn it, I haven't got any tomato drinks since I left for school. I need something to satisfying my thirsty for blood. I hope he have some tomato juice, if not… I might not be able control myself.' _

Kyuubi return, noticed she is in deep thought, wonder with curious what she is thinking about. '_Maybe she is worrying about not be able return to her home world, I can't blame her for thinking about that._' "Here your clothes, I cleaned and repaired for you while you were out cold." He said with care as he handing over uniform over to Moka.

Moka snapped out of it when he talked, replied "Oh, thank you." Sudden, she detected the scent of blood when he was close to her. Realized it come from his head where she kicked, thirsty for blood become too strong to resist. She muttering something startled Kyuubi, "Mm, blood." "Blood? Where is it? I don't see any." Kyuubi said with confusion thought she was referring to uniform he washed for her. Leaning over to take look at her uniform.

Blood scent is getting too strong as he is closer, could not resist it any longer. Moka move closer to Kyuubi quick as she drop uniform onto floor next to bed. Before Kyuubi could react, he could feel a pinch in his neck with sound "Capuu!" This shocked him no less with confusion, stammering "M-Moka? W-What are you doing?"

After a moment of drink his blood, realized this, Moka moved back fast with shock and fear. "I… I am sorry! I was thirsty, I couldn't control myself." She apology with slight tremble.

Kyuubi rubbing his neck where she bit, noticed feel nothing there although he can't see the mark, become confused as he asked "What are you?" Moka sigh as she replied, "I am vampire, I am sorry. I haven't drink any tomato juice since I left for school, I gotten thirsty that I could not fight it any longer." '_Not only that, I can't believe I even marked him as my mate by accident…_' Moka thought to herself frustrating as she can see a mark is set itself on his neck permanently.

Kyuubi blinks as he stare at her with wonders, "Oh! No wonder, that would explain everything… But what about water? Why are water hurt you?" "Water is like Holy Water in some connect, therefore water harm my kind. Only certain herbs add to water will not harm me." Moka explained. "You are my first one," Moka said with sigh with worry tones. "W-what?" Kyuubi stammering, most likely getting a wrong idea. "My first one to taste blood, now I don't think I can avoid it from now on. Your blood taste too good, I might get addict to it." Moka said as she look at him with ashame.

"Oh!" Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief fact it wasn't about something else which he mistook for. "I see, well.. Um, I guess I don't mind give you my blood whenever you need it… After all, there's no nearby tomato farm, or markets. Do you can eat any other foods beside blood and tomato?" Moka nods as she answer, "Yes. Sometime, not a lot though."

Kyuubi nods with understanding, "Great, we will need go to shopping for some more foods, we are out of them. We will be going out, once you are finish changes and feel up for fresh air." He is about to exit room when he said, "I will give you some privates, I will be waiting for you out at front." With him gone, leave Moka all by herself in bedroom. "What is the heck is going on? Why must things have happen to me?" she asked herself as she sighing. Picking up uniforms that were on floor, start to putting them on. Impressed with all clean and repair well done, it's almost as if yesterday event never happened. She stand up, feel slightest sting from her thigh wounds. '_Damn, good thing he treated them, otherwise I might not be able stand at all,_' cursing at herself for add more reasons to thank Kyuubi. '_I must be strong, I can't depend on him all the time! I will not let him see anymore of my weakness! I will not let him look down on me anymore!_' She silently thought to herself as she is angry with herself for let down her pride.

Full dressed ready, she walk to front where she can find Kyuubi waiting for her. "Look like you are ready to go. Before we leave, please put this on." he said as he hand over hooded cloak to her. Moka receiving it with confusion, asked him "Why?" "Er… Well… Umm… You see…." Kyuubi stammering try explain reasons along with blushes. "Umm, you are quite very beautiful. I am concern… Err… Others might try to… Kidn- I mean Steal you… You are my gue- I mean prisoner." Moka eyeing on him suspicious and amusing, because she did not missed any of his covering up. '_Maybe I should teasing him sometime,_' she thought to herself as she put on hooded cloak. "I see," Moka said with no emotions added. '_She is angry with me, is she?_' Kyuubi thought to himself worried. "Because a lot of creatures that live in Nether Realm attract to beauty, would do anything really nasty. I can't have that happen to my prisoner," Kyuubi try explained the reasons hoped she would forgive him.

'_He sound like he thought I am angry with him, isn't he? I think my staying in Nether Realm might not be bad thing,_' Moka amusing with Kyuubi's reaction with defensive. "Is that so? Thank you for your concern, however I am fine on my own. You see, I am quite very much strong enough to protect myself," Moka said with emotionless tones only purpose for her own amusing although what she said is true.

"You are my prisoner, you will obey me!" Kyuubi tried to threat her with warning. "Oh really? Once I recovered, I will kick your butt anytime," Moka replied with smirk. '_She's good! And hot one at that… Wait, what am I thinking!_' Kyuubi tried to deny his own thought. "Don't underestimated me, I've never lost a fight ever since I were banished to this world" he warned Moka with cold tones.

"Don't underestimated me either," Moka laugh with mock enough to make Kyuubi shiver with goosebump crawl up his spine. '_Wow_' Kyuubi thought to himself speechless at her remarked. '_She is good! Really good!_'

"Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to markets?" Moka smirk at Kyuubi with taunt seductive voice to teasing him. '_Oh boy, this is going to be long day,_' painful thought to himself as he replied. "Alright, let go! Just keep yourself hidden." '_This is going to be fun,_' Moka smirk once again as she thought to herself. They begun to walking down the path on way to neutral territory.

* * *

Now they have introduced themselves. Adventure soon will begin, stay tuned in for next chapter.

I apology for not post this chapter since last chapter, I ran into writer's block. Evil writer's block!

Author's note: Forgive me with my writing skill, English is not my great strength for it is my second language. Please no flames relate to English grammars, otherwise please feel freely to Read and Review! I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
